Aphrodisiac
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Mineta went to Chinatown to secretly purchase some herbal ingredients to amplify one's SENSUAL ENERGY, but a series of mishaps caused the said herbal ingredients to end up being taken by Izuku and Kendo and the two teens are unknowingly get attracted to one another and consummate their moment.
1. Mineta's Perverted Shopping

**Aphrodisiac**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and for the first time, I will be incorporating a combination of detective -themed elements here as I find it quite challenging, as most of my other Hero Academia fics are purely romantic and comedic, and here this is where I will put the characters to the test.

This fic came to light when I was browsing the Hero Academia site, and checked on the various characters, and did a research on Minoru Mineta, where I enjoy his personality being a naughty student, and come up with various ideas that would have him involve in creating this fic.

Another source of inspiration came when I did some research on Yokohama, which led me to do a search on Chinatown. A great source of popular belief is that Chinese merchants sell herbs that are said to strengthen a person's SEX DRIVE, and that led me to come up with the titular fic, and this is where Mineta comes in where he would CONTRIBULTE to the story.

As for the main characters, **Izuku Midoriya** is the obvious choice, but then I had a bit of difficulty in who will act as his partner, as I already used Ochako Uraraka and Mei Hatsume on my other fics, and scanned the Hero Academia wiki site to see which female UA Academy student would fit the bill. Given that Class 1-A has only six females, I checked on class 1-B for reference, and soon I found a perfect partner for Izuku in the form of **Itsuka Kendo**.

I did a research on kendo and I find her attractive despite her personality and being the BIG SISTER of Class 1-B, thus I decided to try an experimental pairing between these two.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C****h. 1: **_**_Mineta no tōsaku shoppingu_**

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what items do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Genesis

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

And everything went peaceful and harmonious, but little do everyone else know that something unexpected is about to happen without any warning. And with no signs of when it is going to happen.

The scene shifts in **Yokohama**, which is deemed the **_Chinatown_** of the area, due to Chinese immigrants, residents and even those who are married to Japanese persons, which you can see that they are getting along well with the Japanese residents there as they bore no ill-will or grudge against the Chinese people who are doing an honest living.

The scene shifts further within the Chinatown area of Yokohama, as you can see that there are lots of stalls and stores selling Chinese-made products, and many are flocking the stalls to buy the products despite some of the customers are Japanese, and they find interest in buying some of the products made from China.

As you can see, despite the stalls not being much extravagant, business in Chinatown is doing well.

"Hey, please come here!"

"We are selling very good items!"

"We are offering 70% discount!"

"They are very cheap to buy!"

"Free trial!"

"Offer goods while supplies last…"

"Please come over!"

"We will assist you!"

Perhaps the most prominent products being a hot commodity from the stalls are products that are associated with Feng Shui, and other Chinese products that are connected to fortune telling and luck charms, which eventually became the talk of Chinatown, despite the fact that the current season is summer.

The Chinese merchants began to promote selling fruits and other products and claimed that they are well-suited for any occasion of the season as they can bring good luck to those who buy the fruits and products, which attracted and piqued the curiosities of the shoppers.

"Come over here!"

"We sell any items suited for any season! Spring...summer...Christmas...you name it!"

"They are cheap to buy!"

"We offer good luck charms!"

"Good for summer and Christmas!"

"Have a look!"

"I am sure you will like it!"

"Free trial here!"

There someone came to visit the place, as he is on an errand to buy something that is meant to give it to someone. Some of the merchants were slightly taken aback at seeing a certain shopper's appearance, as they never thought they see someone whose appearance was...different.

The shopper turn out to be **Minoru Mineta**, and he came here at Chinatown for a certain reason. He looked around as he is looking for a certain shop, in which he researched it on the internet, and is careful not to give himself away as he is wearing a hat and trench coat, and as he passed by Mineta began asking some of the merchants about where to find this store he seeks.

The merchants he asked honestly gave him a right answer and told him which directions he should go, and Mineta politely thanked them as he went on his way, and the merchants watched him leave and wondered what kind of person Mineta is, seeing that he appeared to be a little boy, unaware that he is already 16 years old, and the merchants suspected that Mineta seemingly have an ulterior motive for seeking out this shop.

"Look at that…"

"Is he a boy?"

"Maybe he's a teenager having weak growth spurt…"

"Maybe he's an IMP…"

"Come on…he's human. Maybe he's a dwarf…"

"Not too loud…he might hear us…"

"Why would he be looking for THAT shop…"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

As Mineta walked by, some other merchants glanced at the boy, and they could not help but wondered what is he doing here, as this was the first time they saw someone THAT small came here, and felt that he might be a tourist or someone who is doing errands, but then one merchant called Mineta and offered him a herb which he claimed would give him HEIGHT.

Mineta glanced at the merchant and thought about it, and he politely declined yet thanked him for the offer.

"Hey there…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to buy this herb?"

"Um…what does it do…?"

"It can stimulate your growth spurt."

"Huh?"

"You can grow taller."

"Hmm…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the entrance of Chinatown where **Itsuka Kendo** happened to came, as she is looking for a shop that sells Qipao clothing that might go along with her Hero costume, and as she walked by, some merchants could not help but admire her beauty, and they began offering her their products in the hopes that she might be enticed and interested to buy.

"Young lady…"

"Please buy our products!"

"It will benefit you!"

"Try my beauty products!"

"How about this one?"

"I'll give you a huge discount!"

"Free trial!"

"what do you say about this one? It gives you enhanced memory!"

Kendo smiled and wave her hand, saying that she is not interested, and went on her way, and after a few minutes she blinked her eyes as she saw **Izuku Midoriya** standing among the stalls, carrying a basket and he looked like he is doing some shopping, and she approached and greeted him, which Midoriya smiled and greeted her as well, surprised to see her here.

Kendo asked what is he doing here in Yokohama, particularly here in Chinatown, and there he told her that his mom asked her to buy some Chinese food products, as she wants to cook some Chinese cuisines, and he happened to heard about this place and came here, and he asked her what is she doing here, and Kendo told him her reason for coming here.

"Oh, looking for a stall or shop."

"Really?"

"Yeah?"

"so, Kendo-san…what are you planning to buy?"

"Some qipao…I might need some since my recent battle with a villain was wrecked. I guess it does pay a price after getting our provisional hero licenses…"

"Well…that's true…say, why not go see Hatsume-san…she might upgrade your hero costumes…"

"Hmm…I might consider that…thanks, Midoriya."

"Ha-ha…"

As the two teens chatted, they did not notice that some men in tuxedos are walking past them, and they appeared to be heading to the same direction that Mineta is heading, and as the men (about four of them) are walking, the leader instructed them to find THAT ITEM and take it no matter what, which the other three men nodded and vowed to get it and take out anyone who gets in their way.

"You know what to do. Find that item…take by any means. And get away from here. Kill any who try to oppose us."

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"We must accomplish our task…that is what our boss ordered us to do!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

What the four men in tuxedo did not notice is that Mineta is ahead of them as he is heading towards the shop he seeks, and he found it, where he appeared to be excited as he has a reason for going there, and walked a bit faster as he wants to find this particular item before someone notices and recognize him, as Mineta is wearing a hat and trench coat.

The four men then glanced at the map and then at the shop, where they realized that they are nearing their destination, and the leader told his men what to do, and they nodded, saying that they understand what the instruction is, and they will accomplish it no matter what.

"Okay, you know the drill. Find that item…take by any means. Kill the shopkeeper to prevent him from calling help. Then make a quick get away. Kill any who try to oppose us."

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Once we accomplish our task…we will be rewarded…and we will be praised…that is what our boss ordered us to do!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, as it served as an introductory prologue on the venue of this story, particularly Yokohama. Mineta is having a somewhat shady purpose for coming here at Chinatown and while the purpose remains unknown, it will be revealed in the next chapter.

Izuku and Kendo meet up and get into a friendly conversation, and happened to be near where Mineta is…and trouble is right next to them as some minor villains are there following Mineta…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter results in a minor battle as Izuku and Kendo came to Mineta's aid…unaware of what Mineta is up to while inside the said shop…

See you in November…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Chinatown Brawl

**Aphrodisiac**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are about to get themselves embroiled in a bit of a fight as they try to help Mineta, who is about to get in a bit of a spot due to some minor villains going to the venue as him…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C****h. **_**_2: Chaina taun no ranto_**

As Mineta is approaching the said shop, the scene showed that several Midoriya and Kendo are chatting and there the merchants attempted to sell their products to the passing two teens, showing their products in an attempt to entice the two to buy the products that the merchants are demonstrating, which Midoriya was taken aback at seeing how the merchants are putting a lot of effort.

There some of the merchants offered one of their popular products, saying that it will make him more MUSCULAR and promised that it will attract pretty girls and become popular at his school, as well as to scare and intimidate bullies.

"Hey there, young lad…"

"Y-yes?"

"Would you like to buy this herb?"

"Um…what does it do…?"

"It can stimulate your growth spurt…gives you extra muscles…"

"Huh? But…"

"You can grow taller, and make you a macho man. Believe me…you will attract a lot of beauties…and scare off anyone who tries to bully you."

"Um…well…"

However, Kendo smiled and wave her hand, saying that her friend is not interested, taking Midoriya's hand and the two teens went on their way, and after a few minutes she blinked her eyes as she saw Mineta heading to a nearby shop, where he is being followed by the men in tuxedo, looking like they have an ulterior motive of sorts.

Kendo then asked Midoriya what is Mineta doing here in Yokohama, particularly here in Chinatown, and there a surprised Midoriya said he didn't know that Mineta is here and asked where she saw him, and when Kendo pointed at the shop over there, Midoriya wondered what is going on, and tells her that unless a crime is committed, they can't act on just gut instinct, and suggested that the best they can do right now is head to the shop and pretend to be customers, and then approach Mineta and ask him what is he doing here.

Kendo nodded seeing that there is logic in Midoriya's suggestion.

"Hmm…you do have a point."

"Really, Kendo-an?"

"Yeah."

"So, Kendo-san…what do you say?"

"I say we go there…discreetly."

"…"

"Hmm…just be prepared, Midoriya."

"Right…"

As the two teens headed towards the shop, they suddenly blocked by some men in tuxedos, and they seem to be are walking towards them, and Kendo seemed to get the gist as the men are trying to discreetly prevent her and Midoriya to proceed to the shop, and there she politely asked the men to step aside, though the men pretended to be inept by saying that they are lost and asked her for directions.

Kendo glanced at Midoriya and guessed what she is suggesting, and as Midoriya attempted to head to the shop by going ahead, the other men blocked his way and tries to push him back, and there Kendo asked the men what is their problem and why are they blocking her and Midoriya's path, but the men attempted to stall them by making nonsense comments just to keep the two teens back.

"Do you know? We are the one. Don't you agree with me, my brethren?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"We are the one…the only one…any one…some other one…am I correct, my brothers?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

While the four men in tuxedo are keeping kendo and Midoriya preoccupied, they did not notice is that Mineta is ahead of them as he is heading towards the shop he seeks, and he found it, where he appeared to be excited as he has a reason for going there, and walked a bit faster as he wants to find this particular item before someone notices and recognize him, as Mineta is wearing a hat and trench coat.

As Mineta is ready to go inside the shop, the other four men then glanced at the map and then at the shop, where they realized that they are nearing their destination, and the leader told his men what to do, and they nodded, saying that they understand what the instruction is, and they will accomplish it no matter what.

"Okay, you know the drill. Find that item…take by any means. Kill the shopkeeper to prevent him from calling help. Then make a quick getaway. Kill any who try to oppose us."

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Once we accomplish our task…we will be rewarded…and we will be praised…that is what our boss ordered us to do!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

Inside the shop, Mineta approached the shopkeeper, who appeared to be 75 years old, and the shopkeeper raised an eyebrow as he can tell about Mineta's true age despite the UA student wearing a hat and trench coat, and there he asked the disguised student if he is looking for something, as it turns out that this shop is a drug store that sells rare herbs and medicines that caters customers that have ADULT problems.

There Mineta took off his hat and gave the shopkeeper a letter, and the shopkeeper read it, in which it is revealed that Mineta was hired by a neighbor who is suffering from DECREASED SEXUAL PERFORMANCE and the unspecified neighbor asked Mineta to go to the store at Chinatown to buy the herbal supplement from the shopkeeper and promised to pay the boy well, and provided a written letter so as to let the shopkeeper know that he directed Mineta to do the errand for him.

The shopkeeper recognized the handwriting and knew that the person who written the letter is one of his frequent customers, and decided to take the customer's word for it seeing that Mineta came here on the customer's behalf. There he asked Mineta if he plans on using the herbs and supplement himself, which the UA student assured that he has no intention of using it as he is doing the errand on the promise of getting paid well.

"So, young man…are you planning to use one yourself?"

"No, sir."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm only here to do the errand…and to get paid."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"…"

Seeing that Mineta is telling the truth, the shopkeeper then prepared the herbs and supplements and put it inside a small box, along with the instruction paper, and placed it inside a paper bag, and Mineta gave the payment to the shopkeeper, and he received the goods before placing it inside his bag. There the shopkeeper told Mineta to hide it well, as told the UA student that many gangsters are after the goods in order to help their bosses to increase their SEX DRIVES.

Mineta nodded and said that he will keep the advice in mind.

"You better hid it well. There are lots of bad people wanting to steal it for their mob bosses."

"Really, sir?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Leave it to me."

"Good. And stay safe."

"Don't worry."

"You sure sound confident for a teenager."

"Ha-ha."

Suddenly, the men in tuxedo came in, and the shopkeeper kept his cool even though he could feel the glaring aura from the four men, and there the leader of the men approached the shopkeeper and demanded for the herbs and supplement, claiming that his grandfather needed it as his wedding night will take place tonight, and it is GRAVELY needed.

The shopkeeper knew that it was a lie as he deduced that the men wanted the goods in order to mass-produce them and sell them on the black market, and the shopkeeper told the man that he already sold the last of the supplies earlier and said that the next shipment will arrive in three days, which the leader of the men in tuxedos did not take it kindly and grabbed the shopkeeper by his collar and threatened him.

"Hey!"

"Give us the item!"

"Yeah, hand it over!"

"Or you'll get what's coming!"

"I told you the last stock was sold several minutes ago! The next stock won't be available till three days after!"

"You really wanna die?"

"You got a death wish?"

"Just say the word, you shitty shopkeeper!"

Mineta was scared by this and left the shop, and while the men in tuxedos are manhandling the shopkeeper, one of the goons suddenly made the realization, and said that the kid might be the one who purchased the goods, and the leader of the men in tuxedos told them to go after Mineta, and beat him up if they have to in order to get the goods no matter what.

"Okay, you know the drill. Find that fool and take the item…take by any means. Kill the kid if you have to in order to prevent him from calling help. Then make a quick getaway. Kill any who try to oppose us."

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Once we accomplish our task…we will be rewarded…and we will be praised…that is what our boss ordered us to do for the Chinese mafia!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

Outside, Mineta was walking away from the shop, but stopped as he had an ATTACK OF CONSCIENCE and realized that he could not leave the shopkeeper alone with those thugs, and decided to go back there and face the goons and fight back if needed.

By then the three men in tuxedos came out from the shop and confronted Mineta, demanding that he hand over the goods if he wants to live longer, making it clear that they won't hold back against anyone, even children and toddlers.

"Okay, kid."

"Hand it over."

"We know you have it."

"Um…ah…well…"

"We know you have the herbs."

"Give it to us."

"And we mean it."

"Can't we talk this over…?"

By then, the four other men in tuxedos were thrown towards the other three goons, and the seven men were on the ground, which surprised Mineta, and there he saw Midoriya and Kendo approaching him, and they asked him if he is okay, which a relieved Mineta nodded and said that these guys are attacking the shopkeeper, and the leader of the men in tuxedos came out, holding the shopkeeper, who is badly beaten, and there he saw Midoriya and Kendo, and he realized that their operation is in jeopardy.

The leader of the men in tuxedos then told his seven cohorts to use their Quirks and beat up the teens and get the goods from Mineta no matter what, which the men nodded in reply.

"Get up! Kill those brats! Use your quirks and do not hold back!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

By then, Class 1-B member **Hiryu Rin** came and told Midoriya, Mineta and Kendo to be careful; saying that the eight men are members of a Chinese mafia, and possesses Quirks that are based on the Chinese Zodiac, which Kendo asked if he is sure.

Hiryu nodded and tells the two Class 1-A members not to hold back in using their Quirks, saying that the eight men are remorseless murderers who would not hesitate to kill their targets whether they are adults or children.

Midoriya was surprised and glanced at the eight men, and there the leader told his men to use their Quirks and go all out, telling them not to hold back and get the goods from Mineta and kill him if they have to, which the goons roared in reply.

"Activate your Quirks! Kill them without mercy!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

The eight men then activated their Quirks, and their bodies enlarged and are now as tall as bus vehicles, where the eight men now resembled humanoid animals based on the Chinese zodiac signs which are:

\- - Rat

\- - Ox

\- - Tiger

\- - Dragon

\- - Monkey

\- - Dog

\- - Snake

\- - Horse

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Mineta was saved as Midoriya and Kendo arrived just in time to help out a schoolmate in need, unaware of what Mineta did at the store, and this is where the action comes in as a brief battle ensue, only for the trio to find out that the seven goons have Quirks.

Hiryu Rin of Class 1-B joins the fray, but will the four UA students be able to fend the goons off, as the goons have Quirks that lets them assume anthropomorphic forms based on the animals of the Chinese Zodiac…?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A brawl ensue within Chinatown…

Midoriya and Kendo slowly getting attracted at one another…

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Battle Royal In Chinatown

**Aphrodisiac**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are about to get themselves embroiled in a bit of a fight as they try to help Mineta, who is being targeted for a reason…which eventually spirals out of control as the situation gets tense inside Chinatown…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: **_**_Batorurowaiyaruinchainataun_**

At the entrance of Chinatown, some of the Class 1-B students are passing by and saw the stalls selling its products at a discounted price, and this somewhat entices the girls tonight there and see if there are any items worth buying as they might benefit it if it meets their need and standards as this would be their first time going shopping at Yokohama.

The Class 1-B students shown are:

\- Pony Tsunitori

\- Reiko Yanagi

\- Yui Kodai

The three girls began looking at the stalls and began inquiring about the products being sold, and the merchants began to entice the girls to buy the products and offered a discounted price, assuring them that they are in top quality and that they are easy to use, promising that they will not regret it and the girls will benefit a lot.

Pony appeared to be easily enticed and asked Yanagi and Kodai if they should buy the products, which the two girls wondered if this is okay as they are unsure if they should buy it or not.

"I don't know…"

"We need to be sure first…"

"Yeah. It'd be better if…"

"Maybe we should skip this one…"

"She's right. We don't have enough money to buy anything else…"

"Oh, come on…this is my first time shopping here…"

"Easy, Pony…"

"Yeah…there's next time…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Mineta was walking away from the shop to get away from the men in tuxedos who are after him, but as he walked further away, he can hear the men beating the shopkeeper up as they demand for the secret herbs, which he insisted that the supply has already ran out, yet the men are not convinced and continue to beat him up.

"Don't stall us!"

"We know you have it!"

"Better spit it out!"

"Come on!"

"Bring it out!"

"Or else we'll kill you!"

"Do it!"

"Now!"

Mineta was spooked and proceeded to walk away, however he stopped as he had an ATTACK OF CONSCIENCE and realized that he could not leave the shopkeeper alone with those thugs, and decided to go back there and face the goons and fight back if needed.

By then the three men in tuxedos came out from the shop and confronted Mineta, demanding that he hand over the goods if he wants to live longer, making it clear that they won't hold back against anyone, even children and toddlers.

"Okay, kid."

"Hand it over."

"We know you have it."

"Um…ah…well…"

"We know you have the herbs."

"Give it to us."

"And we mean it."

"Can't we talk this over…?"

The men in tuxedos knew that Mineta is stalling, and they crackled their knuckles as they threaten to harm him if he doesn't surrender the herbs, and gave him another warning that they will make their threat real if Mineta does not give them the herbs he took form the shop, and Mineta tried to feign innocence and said he doesn't have it.

The men went closer and exhibited a menacing aura and gave Mineta an ultimatum: give them the herbs or he will be crippled for the rest of his life.

"Okay, kid. Last chance."

"Hand it over. And you know what we mean."

"We know you have it, so stop acting innocent."

"Um…ah…well…you see…I, um…ah…"

"We know you have the herbs. And there's no use feigning."

"Give it to us. Now."

"And we mean it."

"Um…guys…can't we talk this over…?"

By then, the four other men in tuxedos were thrown towards the other three goons, and the seven men were on the ground, which surprised Mineta, and there he saw Midoriya and Kendo approaching him, and they asked him if he is okay, which a relieved Mineta nodded and said that these guys are attacking the shopkeeper, and the leader of the men in tuxedos came out, holding the shopkeeper, who is badly beaten, and there he saw Midoriya and Kendo, and he realized that their operation is in jeopardy.

The leader of the men in tuxedos then told his seven cohorts to use their Quirks and beat up the teens and get the goods from Mineta no matter what, which the men nodded in reply.

"Get up! Kill those brats! Use your quirks and do not hold back!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

The goons looked ready to go ahead, but Midoriya and Kendo stood in their path and demanded to know what are they up to and why are they after Mineta, but the men only glared at them and gave off an intimidating aura.

Kendo can tell that the goons are unwilling to answer and tells Midoriya not to hold back saying that those men gave out a murderous aura and that they should be taken down in order to prevent them from causing casualties, which the boy agreed.

"Midoriya."

"Yeah?"

"These guys are exhibiting murderous auras."

"…"

"Better not hold back. We should take them down before they attempt to use hostages."

"I understand."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Kendo and Midoriya went into their battle stances as the goons are poised to deliver the next attack, but then, Class 1-B member Hiryu Rin came and told Midoriya, Mineta and Kendo to be careful; saying that the eight men are members of a Chinese mafia, and possesses Quirks that are based on the Chinese Zodiac, which Kendo asked if he is sure.

Hiryu nodded and tells the two Class 1-A members not to hold back in using their Quirks, saying that the eight men are remorseless murderers who would not hesitate to kill their targets whether they are adults or children.

Midoriya was surprised and glanced at the eight men, and there the leader told his men to use their Quirks and go all out, telling them not to hold back and get the goods from Mineta and kill him if they have to, which the goons roared in reply.

"Activate your Quirks! Kill them without mercy!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

The eight men then activated their Quirks, and their bodies enlarged and are now as tall as bus vehicles, where the eight men now resembled humanoid animals based on the Chinese zodiac signs which are:

\- Rat

\- Ox

\- Tiger

\- Dragon

\- Monkey

\- Dog

\- Snake

\- Horse

Midoriya stared in surprise at what he is seeing, and tells Mineta to run off while he and the others stall the mafia men, which Mineta asked if Midoriya will be okay, and is told that he will be fine and tells Mineta to get help as he has a feeling that the mafia men are going to be tough to deal with.

"We'll be fine, Mineta."

"But…Midoriya, they're…"

"Kendo-san and I will hold them off. You get help from the police and other pro heroes that you might find."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Trust me on this. Get going, Mineta."

"G-got it…"

As Mineta started to ran off, Ox attempted to go after him by charging like an ox would and gored a few shoppers in the process, injuring them, and this prompted Midoriya to use One For All at 5%, managing to partially crack one of Ox's horn, but the villain is still raring to fight and mocked Midoriya for being a weakling, saying his blow just tickled him and not feeling any pain.

Midoriya braces himself as Ox charges again in an attempt to gore the boy, however Kendo showed up and uses her Quirk and did a chop, causing Ox's left horn to fully give in and was shattered, causing him to shriek in pain while kneeling down, before she did another chop that knocked him out of commission, making him the first goon to be taken down.

Midoriya thanked Kendo for the assist which she smiled and said its okay, stating that though they may be rivals at UA, she enjoyed teaming up with a fellow schoolmate. Seeing her smile made Midoriya notice her beauty and began to feel attraction towards her, causing him to blush, giving him a cute look.

Likewise, Kendo also began to notice the boy's innocent nature, and seeing him blush, it also made her notice him, and blushed as well, where they stared at each other for several seconds before snapping out of their trance, and Midoriya promptly apologizes, worried that she might think that he has perverted intentions.

Kendo blushes further at seeing him apologize and assured to him that he did nothing wrong and tells him not to worry about anything.

"Ah…don't worry about it."

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

"Well…it's just that you…well…"

"Yeah, I'm pretty and all. After we take out the goons, you can complement me all you like."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"…"

Hiryu came and sarcastically urged the two to STOP FLIRTING and concentrate in subduing the mafia goons, causing Kendo and Midoriya to blush deeply and she told Hiryu that they were not flirting though Hiryu jokingly told Kendo to think about enticing a boy that would not attract attention which made her blush even more.

Midoriya is also blushing yet he shook his head to snap back to attention as he started to block the mafia goons' path to keep them from going after Mineta, but one of the goons who activated his Quirk challenged him as he has the appearance of a humanoid horse and did a strong horse kick which Midoriya narrowly avoided, and this prompted the mafia goon to get past Midoriya and proceed to go after Mineta .

Fortunately Midoriya was able to react and straddled onto the goons back like riding an actual horse and the goon began to violently attempt to shake off the boy just to get the boy off him, smashing a few stalls in the process as the goon demanded that Midoriya get off him or suffer the consequences, though the boy has no intention of doing so.

"Hey!"

"Whoa!"

"Get off me, you brat!"

"I won't!"

"Get off me or I'll kill you!"

"Not a chance!"

"I mean it! I'll kill you!"

"Plus ultra!"

Meanwhile Mineta was running off, but fearing that he might get caught he hid behind one of the stalls as one of the mafia goons is after him, and has activated his Quirk that gives him the appearance of a humanoid German Shepherd, and he glared at the startled merchants and demanded that they tell him where Mineta went.

Of course the merchants told him they do not know as they didn't see him due to Mineta secretly hid under the stalls, thus they are unaware that he is hiding among the stalls.

"Sorry…"

"We did not see him."

"We don't know what he looks like…"

"Maybe he went to another direction…"

"Don't know…don't care…"

"We're busy."

"Pay us and maybe we'll tell."

"…"

Angered, the goon made a howling sound, which caused the dogs and puppies who are inside the cages of the stalls to act wildly and began to shake around till they broke free from the cages and commanded the puppies and dogs to find Mineta and kill him if they have to, which the puppies and dogs howled in obedience and began searching for their target .

The merchants were getting scared as the goon began to threaten them if they do not bring Mineta to him, and he meant business as he began to manhandle one of the merchants and said the others will suffer the same consequences if they do not do as told.

The merchants pleaded and said that they really do not know as they don't know what Mineta looked like.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

By then Mineta can be heard screaming as the possessed puppies and dogs found him and are ready to attack him, the mafia goon who has the appearance of a humanoid dog gnarled as he decided to do a pleasure-seeking, and said that he will PUNISH the merchants for the supposed concealing of Mineta and the merchants pleaded that they did nothing of the sorts.

But the goon cruelly said that a punishment is a punishment and said that the merchants deserved to be killed and did a howling which gives the dogs the command, and the goon ordered the possessed dogs to attack and kill everyone on sight, and the merchants begged for mercy as they do not wish to die just because of his cruel deeds.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

Suddenly, the dogs and puppies began to sit down and acted like peaceful pets, and the goon is surprised to see this, and demanded to know what just happened, where it is revealed the Class 1-A student Koji Koda arrived, and having heard everything, he uses his Quirk to tell the dogs and puppies to stand down and not do anything.

The goon is flabbergasted and questioned Koda if he is challenging him, which Koda nodded, saying that the goon has no right harming the merchants who are doing honest business here, and there Mineta joined Koda and thanked him for the timely arrival, which Koda said it is okay.

"Koda-san!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay…thanks for the help!"

"It's fine."

"Those guys are after me!"

"I get the drift."

Suddenly, the mafia goon who has the appearance of a humanoid horse came and is ready to rumble, but Tsunitori showed up and are facing off, and there the two goons said that they wanted the herb that Mineta has and demanded that he hand it over, but Mineta vowed that he won't saying that he paid for it while the goons only wanted to steal it and beat up the shopkeeper for that.

The two goons are angered and said that they are going to kill those who stand in their way and there will be no exception, and Tsunitori made a punch-line that seemed to intimidate the goons due to her not-so fluent Japanese sentences.

The goons asked Tsunitori if she knows what she is getting into and if she wanted to die, which Tsunitori seemed to be confused by the threats. There the goons decided to use the merchants as hostages so as to make the UA students stand down, and the merchants became terrified at the thought of being dragged in and begged them to keep them out of their conflict.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

The other mafia goons came (Monkey, Snake, Rat and Tiger), and are ready to take the fight, but Kodai and Yanagi showed up and this resulted in a stand-off as the mafia goons and the UA students are poised to fight each other, and the merchants slowly backed away fearing that they might get caught in the crossfire, and there Koda tells Mineta to call for the police, which Mineta nodded and promised to get help and stop the mafia goons.

As Mineta takes his leave, the mafia goons are about to give chase but the UA students blocked their path and soon a brawl ensued between the two sides, with the teens intent to stop the goons' rampage whilst the goons are determined to get Mineta and take the herbs.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Mineta was saved as Midoriya and Kendo arrived just in time to help out a schoolmate in need, unaware of what Mineta did at the store, and this is where the action comes in as a brief battle ensue, only for the trio to find out that the seven goons have Quirks.

Hiryu Rin of Class 1-B joins the fray, yet the mafia goons revealed to have Quirks and are now determined to get to Mineta no matter what, and now a full-blown brawl is set to take place.

Koji Koda, Pony Tsunitori, Yui Kodai and Reiko Yanagi showed up, thus evening the odds and now a brawl in Chinatown has commence…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

A brawl ensue within Chinatown…

Mineta is still being chased…

More heroes arrive to assist…

Midoriya and Kendo slowly getting attracted at one another…

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. Battle's End

**Aphrodisiac**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

**_Okay, last chapter I said that the next update would be around January next year, but somehow I was able to find time and finish this chapter, thus think of this as my early Christmas gift to you readers…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the brawl in Chinatown concludes, in which you'll see how the UA students wrap this up before the main story commences…Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Tatakai no owari_**

As Mineta takes his leave, the mafia goons are about to give chase but the UA students blocked their path and soon a brawl ensued between the two sides, with the teens intent to stop the goons' rampage whilst the goons are determined to get Mineta and take the herbs. The goons are not pleased and they told Dog to do something to stop Mineta, and Dog nodded as he atte3mpted to exert control over the dogs.

However, Koda uses his Quirks to fight off Dog's Quirk, and eventually Koda gained control and urges the puppies and the dogs to fight off the mafia goons, and the dogs and the puppies went after the goons, causing the villains to get swamped and are trying to get them off as they are slowly being distracted in trying to get away.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Dog! What's going on here?"

"I don't know! I can't control these bitches!"

"Ouch! Stop biting me!"

"Get off me!"

"Dog! Do something!"

"I'm trying!"

As Koda is overseeing the scene, Mineta stopped in his tracks and saw this, where he uses his Grape Quirk and tosses them onto the goons, sticking hem to the ground and they are immobilized, and Koda thanked Mineta for the help, but also told him to call the police and other pro heroes for help, saying that they might find the chance to get away.

Mineta nodded and said he will get help and told Koda to be careful, and the two Class 1-A students exchanged a THUMB'S UP sign before he departed, saying that he will repay Koda later on, which Koda nodded and tells Mineta to be careful.

"Go get help, Mineta!"

"I will!"

"Be careful!"

"I'll pay you back later, Koda!"

"Sure!"

"Gotta go!"

"Hurry!"

"Plus ultra!"

The goons were so stuck that they couldn't break free, and they screamed at Koda to let them go, saying that they cannot let Mineta get away for he has the herb that their boss wanted at any cost, and threatened to kill Koda if he doesn't let them go this instant.

"Hey, freak!"

"Get us out of here!"

"Do it now!"

"Or you'll regret it!"

"We mean it!"

"We'll kill you!"

"You'll be sorry!"

"Do it!"

Koda ignored them and asked the terrified merchants if they are okay, and apologized for the inconvenience they experienced, but the merchants said it is okay and thanked him, saying that those goons are causing trouble and the merchants said they would appreciate it if they make sure that the defeated goons remained in jail so that they won't harass the other merchants and the passing customers.

The merchants then cheered for Koda and tells him to make sure that the troublemakers won't come back ever again and promised to give him and his schoolmates a discount if they defeat the mafia goons once and for all.

"Thank you!"

"We appreciate it!"

"You are heaven sent!"

"We are grateful to you!"

"We will give you discount."

"Shop all you want!"

"We'll give you free menu!"

"Courtesy of us!"

Koda sweat-dropped at hearing this but nevertheless nodded as he uses his Quirk to command the dogs and puppies to watch over the immobilized goons, and that they are free to bite them off if any of the goons attempted to escape, which the dogs and puppies nodded and as Koda left, the goons demanded Koda to release them at once or else he will be sorry.

However, the dogs began gnarling at the goons, and the goons sweat-dropped at this but then the merchants are arming themselves with brooms and sticks, eager to get some payback at the trouble that the goons caused, and the goons are slowly getting worried and attempted to charm the merchants to let them go and said they will not bother them again.

"W-wait.."

"It's a misunderstanding…"

"We did not mean it…"

"W-we…we are sorry!"

"We'll leave you alone…"

"Just don't hurt us…!"

"We'll be nice to you…"

"Promise…"

However, the merchants did not take the bait, as it is revealed that the goons have been using threats and at one point damaged their stalls, and the angry merchants saw this as their chance to get payback, and began hitting them with their brooms and bamboo sticks as retaliation for the goons' relentless harassments.

"You damn bastards!"

"We hate you!"

"You always harass us!"

"Now you pay!"

"Take this!"

"And that!"

"We kill you!"

"Die, you bastard!"

The merchants attacked the immobilized goons and they screamed in pain, begging for mercy and apologized, as well as urging the merchants to spare them as they are now powerless to break free due to the grape Quirk being stuck all over their bodies, yet the merchants did not let up, and the goons screamed out in pain.

"AAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGYYAHHH!"

"OW!"

"STOP!"

"IT HURTS!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"STOP HITTING ME!"

"HELP!"

-x-

Meanwhile, Pony is taking on Horse, and the two are evenly matched due to the nature of their Quirks and Horse admitted that she is quite good, but told her that it is useless if her Quirk is only her hooves and that she can never match him in terms of raw power, as he catches her off-guard by using his strength to do a horse kick that sends her careening against a stall.

Pony slowly got up and spoke in an less-fluent Japanese and said she will take him with her, which Horse mistook it as her saying she wants to have sex with him, and he foolishly lowered his guard thinking that Pony is getting horny.

"You are bad…will take you with me!"

"Huh? Is that a proposal?"

"What?"

"Take me with you?"

"Yes…that I say…"

"So you want to have sex with me? Sounds convenient…"

"So you say yes?"

"Why not…?"

Pony saw this chance and uses her Quirk, Horn Cannon to fire a her horns as projectiles, hitting Horse on his groin before firing another pair to hit him on his face, knocking him out, and Pony sighed as she got her first victory in an actual battle against a villain.

She then saw Hiryu having difficulty in dealing with Monkey and Ox, and she joins him in dealing with the two mafia goons and the two Class 1-B members are fighting in tandem, and slowly overwhelmed the two goons which the two teens complimented each other.

"Not bad, Pony."

"Thanks, Hiryu!"

"Looks like you're a good thing to us class 1-B!"

"Sure!"

"Let's ace these suckers!"

"Right on!"

"Then let's go!"

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, Midoriya and Kendo are dealing with Snake and Tiger, as the two goons are quite versatile, and Midoriya takes on tiger by using his Full Cowling to match his opponent's speed, while Kendo uses her Big Fist Quirk to shield her face as Snake is spitting Venom, which is his Quirk, and he slithers his way to get past her and attempt to bite her so he can inject her with venom.

However, Kendo managed to see right through his plan and uses her Big Fists and clapped Snake's head together with her Quirk like swatting a fly, and the impact knocks Snake out, and she then went to aid Midoriya by grabbing Tiger's Tail, holding him in place which allowed Midoriya to do a Shoot Style roundhouse kick on Tiger's face, knocking him out.

He then thanked Kendo for the help which she smiled, but then both blushed as attraction catches up with them, and both went speechless for a while.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hiryu and Pony joined the two and he told Midoriya and Kendo to focus in stopping the goons, and once that is accomplished, he can ask Kendo out on a date, which Midoriya blushed deeper and told Hiryu that is not the case.

"Eh?"

"What?"

"R-Rin…no…that's not it!"

"Oh? Then why blush when with Kendo-san?"

"Um…well…that's…"

"So you do like her…"

"It's not like that…!"

"Looks like we got some complication here…"

Likewise, Pony asked Kendo if she finds Midoriya cute, and the blushing Kendo told Pony that is not the case, which only made Pony more curious and asks her if she wants her help in wooing Midoriya, and Kendo blushed deeper and tells her that is not like that at all

"Kendo…want me to help you?"

"Huh?"

"I'll make a letter, then you recite it…"

"For what?"

"You tell Midoriya you like him…then go to a honeymoon…"

"Th-that's not it at all, Tsunitori!"

"But didn't you…?"

"Tsunitori!"

The four teens' bickering came to a stop as Dragon and Monkey stood before them, and there Dragon spits out fireballs and the four UA students scampered away to avoid the blasts, and there Dragon and Monkey tells them that they will pay dearly for their interference and will make sure that the UA students will be dead for sure.

Pony attempts a counter attack by firing her Horn Cannon but Dragon countered with his Quirk, Spitfire, and the battle is even, though this allowed Kendo, Midoriya and Hiryu to focus on Monkey, and the battle was quite an intense one but Kendo found an opening and uses her Big Fists to hold onto Monkey's tail, allowing Midoriya and Hiryu to double-team and knock out Monkey.

The trio then joins Pony in fending off Dragon, but the goon was quite difficult to deal with until Mineta came back with reinforcements as Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki and Denki Kaminari are with him, and they joined the others in taking down Dragon until he is knocked out. The merchants and customers within Chinatown cheered at the UA students for stopping the mafia goons, thanking them for saving the day and Chinatown.

The UA students were quite overwhelmed at the reception they got from the merchants and customers within Chinatown.

"Hurray!"

"These kids saved the day!"

"Chinatown is safe!"

"Thank goodness for the UA students!"

"They are future heroes!"

"Yahoo!"

"Yippee!"

"Yehey!"

As the mafia goons are restrained and taken away, the inured are loaded inside the ambulances, and the mayor of Yokohama thanked the UA students for the help, and in gratitude, he gives them a free pass at the beach resort located at Kyoto, and the UA students are happy with it and they thanked the mayor for the generosity.

"Wow…"

"A free pass…"

"To a resort…"

"Wow! We can go ther!"

"Looks like we owe it to you, Midoriya."

"Thank the mayor."

"Yeah."

"Come on…thank the mayor so we can have the pass!"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the Chinatown battle finally ended…and the UA students got their reward in the form of a free pass to a beach resort at Kyoto. This is where the story sets in and how it would affect Midoriya and Kendo, which will happen in the next few chapters…

Midoriya and Kendo's attraction towards one another slightly increases, and this is where the complication commences…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The UA students who were given the pass to a beach resort prepare themselves for the trip, while Mineta gets a reward for delivering the secret herb…which soon becomes the main cause of problem for Midoriya…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. Preparations

**Aphrodisiac**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story shifts following the brawl in Chinatown which already concluded, and now the UA students involved are getting ready to head for the beach resort in which they were given passes as a reward for saving Chinatown…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C****h. 5: Junbi**_

A week later, at Heights Alliance, the scene shifts at the living room area where Midoriya, Yaoyorozu and Koda are glancing at the map of Kyoto, where they are planning to go to the beach resort after getting a reward for stopping the mafia goons, and for saving Chinatown, which they were given a free pass to one of Kyoto's best beach resort there, thanks in part from the mayor of Yokohama, and Yaoyorozu smiled as she can bring some things that can let her cook food there.

Koda said that the pass is good for a week, and suggested that they go there this Saturday, though the pass only limits twelve persons, eight from Class 1-A and four from Class 1-B, thus only Midoriya, Koda himself, Mineta, Kaminari, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu from Class 1-A are the only eligible ones who can go there, as the other Class 1-a classmates are busy with other things.

"So it looks like we're the only ones who can make use of the invites…"

"Twelve, huh?"

"Yeah, eight of our classmates can't make the cut since we're 20 in all…"

"What about class 1-B? they too were also among the rewards they received from the mayor of Yokohama…"

"That's right…"

"Since only six of us can use it…"

"Then we need six more to invite…"

"Why not invite Kendo and the others who helped in stopping those mafia at Chinatown recently since they too are among those who would benefit from the pass we got…"

"Good idea…"

When asked which from Class 1-B would come along, Midoriya stated that Kendo, Hiryu, Pony, Reiko and Yui. And there Midoriya plans on going to the Class 1-B dorm to talk to the four Class 1-B members so as to inform them on the plan to go to Kyoto on Saturday, and Yaoyorozu nodded as it is best that Kendo and the others be informed so that they can have time to prepare.

By then Koda noticed that Mineta is not around, and Midoriya said that Mineta is seeing a client to deliver the said package, and this made Yaoyorozu wondered why the mafia goons are after him, and Midoriya reluctantly told the others the reason why after doing some investigation, much to her surprise and shock upon hearing the explanation.

"A what…?"

"Y-yeah…"

"A sex-enhanced performance herbs…?"

"Ha-ha-ha…that…"

"I can't believe that Mineta was targeted because of that…"

"I too was surprised by it."

"He really is a pervert…"

"Now, now, Yaoyorozu-san…"

Koda sweat-dropped at hearing this and wondered why Mineta would get embroiled over something like this, and wondered if he is going to be okay should get gets into another trouble that involves sex-performance enhancing herbs should someone hire Mineta to do another delivery. Koda hoped that Mineta doesn't get into another trouble as the Chinatown incident is enough to put everyone at risk, and wished that there are no more goons who would go to the extreme just to get their hands on a rather meaningless herb.

-x-

At Class 1-B dorm, Midoriya arrived and is greeted by Kendo, and as the two teens exchanged greetings, he went to the point and told her the plans on when to go to Kyoto beach resort, and there she nodded and said she will inform Yanagi, Hiryu and Pony about this and said she will call Midoriya later to inform him on what plans they would have.

As Midoriya nodded, Pony came and greeted Midoriya, and playfully asked if he is here to woo Kendo, causing the two teens to blush deeply at Pony's teasing, and they rebutted in unison, saying this is not the case and that Midoriya came here just to relay a message from Yaoyorozu and nothing more so they told Pony to knock off the teasing.

"Pony! It's not what you think!"

"S-she's right! I'm only here to convey a message!"

"So please stop teasing us!"

"Y-yeah…we're just schoolmates!"

"Midoriya is just being thoughtful in informing us about when we're going to the beach resort!"

"…"

"Anyway, thanks, Midoriya-san…"

"S-sure…"

By then, Neito Monoma came and saw Midoriya and there he took another swipe at the Class 1-A member and began taunting him for having an ulterior motive just to get close to Class 1-B and plan to drag the class down from within, and even accuses Midoriya of planning to seduce Kendo into DOING THE DEED, which Midoriya stared wide-eyed and told Monoma that is not true, much to his embarrassment and dismay.

"EEEHH?"

"So…I was right then…"

"Y-you're wrong…!"

"Hmm…?"

"It's not like that!"

"So you finally showed your true colors…Class 1-A has gotten so low…now you are resorting to seduce Kendo so that you can find a way to…"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yes it is…"

Kendo, however, is pissed at Monoma's outrageous accusation, and began to pummel him senselessly, and Monoma screamed out in pain as Kendo uses her Quirk to beat up her classmate, and Pony sweat-dropped as Monoma is crying out for mercy and help.

"MONOMA, YOU IDIOT!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"MIDORIYA WON'T GO THAT FAR!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"SO STOP SPOUTING SUCH NONSENSE!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

By then, Vlad King passes by and is rather surprised to see Midoriya here and asked him what business he has, and after Midoriya honestly told Vlad King the truth, the Class 1-B adviser nodded, but then saw Kendo beating up Monoma and told the two teens to knock it off, which a pissed-off Kendo reluctantly did, and the teacher asked Kendo why she did that.

However, Monoma foolishly told the teacher the made-up alibi he made, and Kendo is pissed off again and uses her Quirk to beat up Monoma, but Vlad King interjected and told the two teens to knock it off, and he told Monoma to stop making stuff like that or else he would be subjected to disciplinary action, while telling Kendo to cool off.

The two Class 1-B classmates stopped and nodded, saying that they will behave, though Monoma is moaning in pain as he got several LUMPS on his head while her Quirk is still activated. Vlad King then told Monoma to knock off the foolishness or else he will be disciplined though Monoma only moaned in pain.

"Now, Monoma…"

"Oww…"

"Enough with the antics and stop provoking your schoolmates and classmates."

"Oww…"

"You'll get yourself punished if you keep this up."

"Oww…"

"Got that?"

"Oww…"

There Midoriya stood up and said that he is taking his leave and head back to Class 1-A dorm, but Pony playfully asked him if he plans on wooing Kendo, saying that she knows how to make love letters that he can send to Kendo, and this caused Kendo and Midoriya to blush deeper and told Pony to knock it off and said it is not like that at all.

But Pony pointed out that during the fight at Chinatown, Kendo and Midoriya are staring at one another, as if getting drawn to each other, and the two teens blushed further and told Pony to knock it off already, much to Pony's bemusement.

"Pony! It's not what you think!"

"S-she's right! There's nothing between us!"

"So please stop teasing us!"

"Y-yeah…we're just schoolmates!"

"Midoriya is just…I mean…!"

"…"

"Anyway, thanks, Midoriya-san…you better go now…!"

"S-sure…"

Vlad King sighed as he carried a now-unconscious Monoma to his room so that he would rest after the beating he got from Kendo, while Midoriya hastily leaves the dorm and head back to Class 1-A dorm, as a still-blushing Kendo told Pony to stop the teasing as she reiterated that Midoriya is just a schoolmate and nothing more.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts back to Chinatown in Yokohama, where Mineta visits the same shop where he bought the herbs, and a now-recovered shopkeeper instructed the Class 1-A student to deliver the newly-arrived herbs to a client at Kyoto, and when told that Mineta and his schoolmates are going to Kyoto beach resort, the shopkeeper said that this is good, as the client will be there and that he intends to try the herbs out as he is going there with his mistress and said that once the herbs are delivered to the client, Mineta will be paid handsomely.

Mineta smiled at the prospect of getting paid, and promised that he will deliver the herbs to the client at Kyoto this Saturday, which the shopkeeper said that the effects are already tested, and that the client will benefit from it as he is said to have suffered from erectile dysfunction, and Mineta nodded saying that the client will surely enjoy it.

"Sure! Leave it to me!"

"Can I count you on that?"

"Of course!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! No problem!"

"Okay, guess I can feel reassured."

"I'll see to it that the client gets the package."

"Good."

The shopkeeper then gave Mineta the pack of herbs and told the UA High student to be careful in not losing it as not only is it expensive but also quite rare as the next shipment won't be due till next month, in which Mineta smiled and said that everything is under control.

The shopkeeper smiled and told him that he is looking forward to that.

"Sure! Leave it to me!"

"Can I count you on that?"

"Of course!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! No problem!"

"Okay, guess I can feel reassured."

"I'll see to it that the client gets the package."

"Good."

After that Money leaves the shop and Chinatown as he heads back to Heights Alliance in order to get back to the dorms and to secure the herbs, feeling giddy that he would get to earn money while going with his schoolmates to Kyoto which would happen in a few days from now.

-x-

At UA High, the scene shows that Midoriya and Kendo meet up at the hallway and exchanged greetings while telling her that on Saturday they will be leaving early so that they will arrive at Kyoto hours before lunchtime and Kendo nodded as she will inform Yanagi, Hiryu and Pony about it and thanked Midoriya for letting her know.

Midoriya nodded and said it is nothing but then they unknowingly stared at each other and ended up in a trance-like state, as attraction took place: Midoriya drawn by her beauty and Kendo seeing him cute-looking. Both stared at each other as they are unknowingly getting attracted to one another, and this went on for a minute, until Hanta Sero came and greeted Midoriya.

Sero's sudden greeting was a bit loud and this startled Midoriya and he went forward, and accidentally fell to the ground with Kendo, and he was on top of her and both blushed deeply before realizing the position they are in, and he gets up and helped her, apologizing to Kendo for what happened. Although flustered, she assured to him that it is okay.

"…"

"…"

"S-sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"I-it's okay…"

"Um…"

"Don't worry about it…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Y-yeah…"

Mineta and Kaminari passed by, and there Sero mischievously told the two boys about what happened, and both Mineta and Kaminari were furious (comically) that Midoriya has gotten bolder and accuses him of pretending to be a shy boy but in reality he wants to SCORE a girl.

Midoriya blushed deeply and told the two that they got the wrong idea.

"Y-you got it all wrong…!"

"Are you?"

"You sure have gotten bolder!"

"No! that's not…"

"You sure fooled us, you smooth-talking, curly-haired bastard!"

"We got cute and sexy girls at Class 1-A…yet you intend to SCORE A HIT with a girl from Class 1-B!"

"I told you it was an accident!"

"You can't fool us this time!"

"You sexual maniac!"

Kendo blushed deeper and decided to leave, as she feared that she might get teased over this and hoped that nothing gets blown overboard over the misunderstanding and hoped that none of her classmates see this as the last thing she wants is that Class 1-B would accuse her of SEDUCING Midoriya.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the Chinatown battle has already ended…and the UA students got their reward in the form of a free pass to a beach resort at Kyoto. Now the UA students involved in saving Chinatown are making preparations to go to Kyoto and are making sure that the trip would go smoothly without incident.

Mineta gets to do another errand, and this is where the plot comes in…

Midoriya and Kendo's attraction towards one another slightly increases, and this is where the complication commences…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The UA students who were given the pass to a beach resort prepare themselves for the trip, while Mineta gets a reward for delivering the secret herb…which soon becomes the main cause of problem for Midoriya and Kendo…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. Going to Kyoto

**Aphrodisiac**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

**_Okay, managed to finish this chapter sooner than expected, thus I'll be uploading this chapter ahead of the deadline I made, so here it is…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story shifts further as Midoriya and a select UA students are making preparations to head out to their free vacation…and who will be coming along to their destination…

This is where Midoriya's ADVENTURE commences…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 6: Kyōto ni iku_**

At Heights Alliance, the scene shifts at the living room area where Midoriya is waiting there as he is all ready for the trip to Kyoto, as today is Saturday, and the time now is 7:00, where he and some of his schoolmates are ready to leave the UA dorms and head for the train station to take the shinkansen and head to the famous beach resort somewhere within Kyoto.

Midoriya had quite some situation in the previous days, such as Mineta and Kaminari accusing him of TRYING TO SCORE with Kendo which he had to defend himself as what happened last time was an accident and the two boys misunderstood it and he had to fend off the accusations that he is trying to GET A HIT with Kendo. It wasn't easy as his two classmates pestered him with wild imagined words up until at the dining hall of the dorms, and if not of Iida and Yaoyorozu, it would've made an unnecessary big deal out of it.

By then, Yaoyorozu, Koda, Todoroki, Mineta and Kaminari arrived, carrying their suitcases as they too are ready to roll out, and there they greeted Midoriya, seeing that he is also ready and the first to be there once their call time is up.

"Midoriya!"

"Yo, Midoriya!"

"Looks like you're ready."

"Early as always, Midoriya."

"It seems that you have prepared all your things for the trip."

"Y-yeah…I'm ready."

"Good."

"You sure are a boy scout, Midoriya."

Midoriya nodded and said that he is ready and asked if Kendo and her Class 1-B classmates are ready, in which Yaoyorozu said that she will contact her and ask if they are prepared as well as she stated that she booked a taxi van and that their ride to the train station will be here within five minutes.

As Yaoyorozu contacted Kendo, the two girls talked briefly before cutting the line, and there Yaoyorozu told Midoriya that Kendo, Pony, Hiryu, Reiko and Yui are waiting at the Heights Alliance gate and that they are also prepared and ready to go.

"Really, Yaoyorozu-san?"

"Yes. they are ready as well."

"I see."

"They'll be heading for the gate, so we'll be joining them in a moment."

"Yeah."

"So we should get going as well."

"Ah, that's right."

"Okay then…"

Nodding, the six Class 1-A students are getting ready to leave, and there Iida came and greeted his classmates and urged them to stay safe as he pointed out that there is a chance that villains might pop out of nowhere and instigate a brawl, which Midoriya and the others assured to Iida that they will stay safe and only engage in combat if and when necessary.

They also reminded Iida that they have their provisional hero license, so now they can safely face a villain without any legal repercussion.

"Don't worry, Iida!"

"We'll be ready!"

"We got our provisional hero license!"

"Yeah! We can legally beat those villains if they try to cause trouble!"

"Yes. now the villains won't be able to sue us if we whipped them good."

"So rest assured, we'll be fine."

"We'll bring you souvenirs once we get back here!"

"See you!"

And so the six Class 1-A students leave the dorms, and soon reached the gate of Heights Alliance, where Kendo and her classmates of Class 1-B are waiting and the Class 1-B students greeted Midoriya and the others, and Yaoyorozu asked Kendo is all is ready, which she smiled and said that she and her classmates are all set and ready to go.

Yaoyorozu smiled and said that she is glad that she and her classmates would get to hang out with her and her Class 1-B schoolmates, stating that Class 1-A never consider Class 1-B as a threat and that it is nice that the two top sections would get together and hang out over something like this, which Kendo smiled and echoed her sentiments as well.

Hiryu politely interjected and said that they need to get going lest Monoma shows up and say something that might provoke unwanted moments, which the two girls nodded in agreement and said that they intend to get going while no one else is around.

"We know, Rin."

"He's right."

"We better get going before Monoma spoils the mood."

"Yeah, he's a pain in the butt."

"I wonder what grudge that Monoma has towards us Class 1-A?"

"Who knows?"

"Come on, come on…we better go."

"Right."

And so the 10 UA students leave the dorms and the taxi van arrived, where the students boarded and told the driver to take them to the train station which the driver nodded, and as Midoriya and the others waved goodbye at Iida, who escorted his classmates to the gate, waved back at his classmates, and as the van leaves, Monoma showed up, sighing in dismay that his classmates are hanging out with their DETESTABLE rivals, which caught Iida's ear and he silently whined that Monoma is so shallow.

As Iida is about to leave, Monoma saw him and began taunting Iida, accusing his classmates of POISONING the minds of Class 1-B and said that no matter what Class 1-A does, they will never get over Class 1-B, which Iida just stare at him in annoyance, refusing to say anything knowing that Monona is as foolish as always.

"You clas 1-A are the BANE of UA High…"

"…"

"You would do anything for fame and attention."

"…"

"No matter what you do…Class 1-B will come on top."

"…"

"My classmates are not stupid to get cozy with you useless Class 1-A…"

"…"

Monoma's foolish ranting came to a stop when Shota Aizawa – aka Eraser Head, showed up and uses his capture cloth to wrap the boy's mouth, and uses his intimidating aura to make him shut up and reminded him the implication of provoking someone on purpose, causing Monoma to stare in fright and in silence as the teacher told Monoma to knock off in taunting class 1-A.

Iida could only watch in silence as he too felt the intimidating factor of Aizawa.

"Listen up, Monoma."

"…"

"Provoking someone to a fight is against the school rules."

"…"

"And I won't have anyone do that within the dorms or at school. You do know the repercussions if you instigated a fight, right…?"

"…"

"I hope that is clear to you."

"…"

By then another teacher, Sekijiro Dan – aka Vlad King, arrived and asked Aizawa what just happened, and after being told, the Class 1-B homeroom teacher apologized and said he will deal with Monoma, which Aizawa urged him to do so as the last thing he wanted is for the two sections to get into an unnecessary brawl brought about by Monoma's habitual provocation.

"So please, Dan…discipline Monoma."

"Yeah, I will."

"He's been like that since the school festival."

"Yeah, I'll deal with him."

"If Monoma gets worse…I don't know what to do with that kid."

"Just leave him to me, Aizawa."

"Fine."

"…"

Iida then took his leave as the two teachers talked on what to do with Monoma, and he silently wished for his classmates and Kendo's group that they have a safe journey to Kyoto, hoping that the 10 UA students would enjoy their trip and have a fun and good time at the beach resort.

-x-

At the train station, the UA students arrived and were surprised to see so many passengers arriving and there Midoriya went to the ticket station and got the tickets, which Yaoyorozu nodded and told everyone that they need to get in before they run out of seats, as standing for hours would not be a good idea for everyone, which the rest nodded in reply.

"We got to get the tickets and board in. we can't spend the hours standing."

"She's right."

"Yeah, we got a lot of baggage."

"Let's hope there are more seats left…"

"Yeah. I hate getting cramps."

"Okay, we should get moving."

"Right."

"Come on."

The students went inside the shinkansen and went to the vacant seats, and there Midoriya get to seat beside Kendo, and as the two teens smiled, both blushed involuntarily as they attempted to have a conversation. Yaoyorozu noticed it and smiled, seeing that this might be a good way for Kendo to make friends with Midoriya.

Mineta and Kaminari noticed it as well as they whispered among themselves and wondered if Midoriya is getting bolder by getting close to Kendo, which Mineta said it's possible given Kendo's attractive appearance, but also said that this would be a good way to see what her figure is once she puts on her bikini, which Kaminari smirked as he liked that scenario.

"Kendo in a bikini…?"

"Yeah, Kaminari. We've seen her in a dress during the beauty contest before Gentle Criminal attempted to gatecrash…and the closest we got to see is Kendo in a one-piece bathing suit…"

"Hmm…"

"Since we're going to a beach…a two-piece bikini is the best attire she can wear."

"Yeah, you got a point, Mineta."

"Heh…now we can see what the cup size of Kendo's boobs are…"

"And her hips…and legs…"

"Yummy…"

However, Todoroki overheard them and told the two to knock it off, reminding them that Kendo can be intimidating as he pointed out how she always dealt with Monoma, and said the same can be said about Mineta and Kaminari if she hears that the two boys are VERBALLY ogling her behind her back.

Yaoyorozu joined in on the conversation, berating the two boys for their perverted imaginations toward Kendo, and the two boys whined while apologizing.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, my bad."

"Be respectful towards girls."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Yeah, yeah."

"And Todoroki…if these two get out of line, you can use your ice Quirk to make them behave."

"Fine, then, Yaoyorozu."

Pony, Hiryu, Reiko and Yui sweat-dropped, as they could not believe that Mineta and Kaminari are having such fetishes, but they noted that Midoriya and Kendo are chatting along, and noticed the blushes on their cheeks, and wondered there is some attraction going on between the two teens, and Hiryu said that this might be a difficult thing given that Class 1-A and Class 1-B would one day face off in the upcoming exams, which the others agreed.

"Looks like Midoriya and Kendo might face a hurdle."

"Yeah, since our two classes will be facing off soon after this."

"Still, what if Midoriya do woo Kendo?"

"You think she would say YES to him?"

"I wonder."

"If she does, she and Midoriya might have difficulty should they face off…"

"Well, that's up to them."

"…"

The shinkansen went along and the trip went well, and surprisingly Kaminari and Mineta behaved well and after an undetermined amount of time has passed, the shinkansen arrived at the Kyoto Station, where the UA students got off and are heading for the exit area, looking for a taxi-type van to take them to the beach resort that they are heading to.

The departing and arriving passengers noticed the UA students, and are sawed at seeing them in person, and some gave complimenting comments and some wished that the students would do well in their schoolings and becoming pro heroes one day.

"Hey…"

"Look…"

"Those kids are from UA High…"

"Wow…"

"Ah, the youth…"

"Makes me want to become a high school student again…"

"I sure envy them."

"They are sure to be lucky…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the two sections of UA High are now on the way to their destination now that they have arrived in Kyoto, and soon they will head to the resort…where the beach awaits them…

Midoriya and Kendo's attraction towards one another slightly increases, which Kendo's classmates took notice, and wondered if that would become a possibility…and this is where the complication commences…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The UA students finally arrives at the beach resort in Kyoto, where they prepare to have fun and bask in the sun, as the girls will be sporting the bikinis that they brought, which will attract Midoriya's attention once he sees the girls wearing one…

Meanwhile, Mineta gets to do a side-job as he is set to delivering the secret herb to a client…which soon becomes the main cause of problem for Midoriya and Kendo…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	7. Arrival at the Resort

**Aphrodisiac**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

**_Okay, managed to finish this chapter sooner than expected, thus I'll be uploading this chapter ahead of the deadline I made, so here it is…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story shifts further as Midoriya and a select UA students are now at Kyoto, where they are going to head out to their free vacation…and what to expect once they arrived to their destination…

This is where Midoriya's ADVENTURE commences…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Rizōto ni tōchaku**_

The shinkansen went along and the trip went well, and surprisingly Kaminari and Mineta behaved well and after an undetermined amount of time has passed, the shinkansen arrived at the Kyoto Station, where the UA students got off and are heading for the exit area, looking for a taxi-type van to take them to the beach resort that they are heading to.

The departing and arriving passengers noticed the UA students, and are awed at seeing them in person, and some gave complimenting comments and some wished that the students would do well in their schoolings and becoming pro heroes one day.

"Hey…"

"Look…"

"Those kids are from UA High…"

"Wow…"

"Ah, the youth…"

"Makes me want to become a high school student again…"

"I sure envy them."

"They are sure to be lucky…"

The UA students are heading for the exit door, where they are looking forward to head to the beach resort, in which there is also an inn where they can stay there for three days, and right now they are planning ahead on what public transport would they use to head to the beach.

The UA High students shown are:

Class 1-A:

\- Izuku Midoriya

\- Momo Yaoyorozu

\- Shoto Todoroki

\- Denki Kaminari

\- Minoru Mineta

\- Koji Koda

Class 1-B:

\- Itsuka Kendo

\- Pony Tsunitori

\- Hiryu Rin

\- Yui Kodai

\- Reiko Yanagi

As the 11 students are about to head to the exit door, they were slightly taken by surprise as some of the departing and arriving passengers began to flock the teens as they recognized them as hero students of UA High, and they are amazed to see the UA students in person and up close, amazed that they looked natural as opposed to seeing them on TV, such as the UA Sports Festival several months ago.

"Wow…"

"Look at that…"

"They really are just kids…"

"I sure envy them…"

"You do your best, kids!"

"We'll be rooting for you!"

"Be great heroes in the future!"

"You kids rock!"

Most of the teens were taken aback at given such warm compliments, but then the attention shifted towards Mineta, as they saw how smaller he is than the rest of the other UA Students, and the masses began to question if Mineta is really a high school student or an elementary student, much to Mineta's dismay as he can hear them making questionable comments regarding his age.

"Is he a high school student?"

"He looks more like an elementary student…"

"Let alone a kindergarten one…"

"Is he really that short?"

"Maybe he's just faking it…"

"The education board ought to look at it…"

"Yeah, maybe he's just forged his records so as to make it appear he's a high school student…"

"UA High needs to be strict in screening applicants…"

Midoriya and the others sweat-dropped, feeling bad for Mineta seeing that some people often mistook him for a child due to his height. Midoriya and Todoroki whispered among themselves, stating that Mineta would surely feel insecure about his height, which they cannot blame him if Mineta is constantly being questioned about his actual age because of his current height.

"Midoriya…"

"Yeah…I feel bad for Mineta-kun…"

"I agree…that has to be the ultimate insult…"

"I hope he would just ignore the bashers…"

"Yeah."

"We better cheer Mineta-kun, Todoroki-kun…"

"Indeed."

"We better…"

Wanting to break the awkward moment, as well as they really need to get going and not cause any unwanted disruption within Kyoto station, Yaoyorozu politely asked the public to step aside, saying that she and her schoolmates needed to get going.

The masses nodded and apologize, but also said that they will be rooting for them, and urges the UA students to do their best and graduate soon so that they can become legal pro heroes.

"Wow…so diligent…"

"Look at that…they sure are dignified…"

"They really are just kids…yet they know their responsibilities…"

"I sure envy them…makes me wish I was a teenager again…"

"You do your best, kids! Be the best role models for the future generations!"

"We'll be rooting for you!"

"Be great heroes in the future!"

"You kids rock!"

After that, the 11 UA students left the train station and waited for a taxi-van to show up, and there they can hear Mineta ranted about how people are doubting his actual age because he is the shortest student in UA High, and he made it clear that he is not too pleased about how he is being told, and there both Kaminari and Koda urges Mineta to let it slide, saying that it doesn't matter what others think about his height.

They said that what matters is that he is recognized as a UA High student and that he is a hero in the making, which somewhat alleviate Mineta's insecurity.

"Ease up, Mineta."

"He's right."

"Don't let their comments get to you."

"It doesn't matter if you're tall or short…"

"What matters is that you're a UA High student."

"And a hero in the making."

"So that's that. Right, Koda?"

"Kaminari's right, Mineta."

Midoriya sighed in relief seeing that Mineta has been convinced and stopped ranting, and Kendo snickered a bit seeing how Midoriya acted, and felt that he is someone she can hang out with, and stared at him in an admiring way.

There Reiko and Pony scooted closer, and asked Kendo if she developed a crush towards Midoriya, saying that they've been observing her for quite some time during the trip earlier. Kendo blushed a bit and said it is not like that, though the two girls felt otherwise.

"What? N-no…that's not…"

"Really, Kendo?"

"Wow…I smell romance…"

"P-Pony…Reiko…it's not…"

"You sure found an admirer, huh?"

"Pony says let Midoriya woo you!"

"S-stop! Not too loud!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Are you shy?"

Yaoyorozu saw this and decided to diffuse any tension and urged Reiko and Pony to stop prying on Kendo's private life and they should focus on how to hail a ride, which Pony and Reiko said that they will and they stopped pestering Kendo.

Soon a taxi-van arrived and the driver asked the students where would they want to go, and there Midoriya told the driver where to go, and the driver nodded and told the 11 teens to hop in, and the UA students boarded the van where they are now heading to the Kyoto beach resort, and there Kaminari and Mineta are pumped up, as they are excited to see the beach girls in bikini, which earned a reprimand from Yaoyorozu for being too perverted.

Of course, Kaminari and Mineta would deny it, though in reality they really want to see the in two-piece bikini, especially Yaoyorozu and the three Class 1-B girls.

"Huh? No, of course not. Right, Mineta?"

"Right!"

"Coming from you two…I can tell that you want to visually ogle girls at the beach!"

"Ah, ha-ha…no, that's…"

"We'll behave. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure."

"It's the truth!"

"Hmph."

The minutes passed and the trip was quite long before the taxi-van finally arrived at the beach resort, and after paying the driver, the group made their way inside, and went straight to the cashier gate where Midoriya showed the cashier the voucher that he won, and the cashier nodded and the transaction is made, and the group went towards the reception area to reserve some rooms.

As the bellboy escorted the UA students to their rooms, several beachgoers saw the group and recognized them as UA students, and word spread quickly as the admirers flock the group, lining up and began complimenting them, which some of the UA students were taken aback while others, like Todoroki and Hiryu, just nodded in a neutral manner.

"Look at that…"

"They really are just kids…"

"I sure envy them…"

"Whoa…! Check it out! That's the son of Endeavor!"

"He really is hot!"

"Does he have a girlfriend…?"

"The girls of UA High! Kendo and Yaoyorozu!"

Security then urged the admirers to give the UA students some privacy, and soon the UA students reached their assigned rooms, where the boys take room 205 while Yaoyorozu and Kendo's group takes room 206, and there the girls sighed as they were somewhat overwhelmed that they were recognized immediately, not expecting such a reception from the public.

Reiko also noted that Yaoyorozu and Kendo were being flocked as the admirers said that the two girls looked VERY Cute after seeing the commercial involving pro hero Uwabami, which Yui nodded, saying that she has a feeling that Midoriya may have been smitten upon seeing Kendo in that commercial and wondered if Midoriya would use this opportunity to woo her.

Kendo blushed and tells Yui that Midoriya is not that kind of person, though Yui and Reiko said that during the trip inside the train, she and Midoriya were chatting happily and sensed that there is some SPARK between them, and began asking Kendo if she feels anything towards the aforementioned boy, creating a rather awkward, but hilarious tension between the three girls.

"Eh…? Actually…"

"Hmm..?"

"Well…?"

"Midoriya is a good boy. That's it."

"Huh? That's all?"

"Isn't he the cute type?"

"Let's leave Midoriya alone for now, shall we…?"

"Dodging the question…"

"Maybe you do feel something towards Midoriya…"

Pony, on the other hand, asked Yaoyorozu if she has any crushes on her male classmates or someone from Class 1-B, which Yaoyorozu said she has none at the moment, and there Pony asked what she feels about Midoriya, and is told that she sees him as a good classmate despite him being a bit odd at times, such as his constant muttering and stuff.

"Really, Yaoyorozu-san?"

"Yes, really."

"So he's not the boyfriend material you see?"

"No…he's like a good friend, just like my classmates."

"Hmm…maybe there is a rival for your…"

"N-no…nothing like that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Meanwhile, the boys are getting ready as they are putting on their swimsuits with Kaminari and Mineta are overly-excited as they couldn't wait to see the girls in bikinis, which Midoriya and Koda urged the two to control themselves as their antics might cause a conflict and possibly ruin their stay in the resort, though Kaminari assured that things will be okay for everyone.

"Don't worry, Midoriya…Koda. Everything will be fine."

"Huh?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Still…"

"I don't know…"

"Relax, you two…this is the beach! It's natural to look and admire girls in bikini!"

"Kaminari-kun…"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Todoroki sighed as he gets himself ready, and soon the two groups are about to leave their rooms and are ready to head towards the beach area.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the UA students finally arrived at the beach resort and are getting ready to hit the beach, after getting past a horde of admirers, whilst Kendo had to fend off accusations that she developed a crush on Midoriya…

* * *

**Preview:**

As Midoriya and the others are hitting the beach, Mineta gets to do a side job as he delivers the secret herb to a client, and while on it, he gets into an accident that would cause a chain reaction that would affect Midoriya and Kendo…

See you in six weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	8. The Beach

**Aphrodisiac**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story shifts further as Midoriya and a select UA students are now at Kyoto, where they are going to head out to their free vacation…and now they are about to enjoy their vacation…

But this is where Midoriya's UNEXPECTED ADVENTURE commences…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Bīchi**_

At Heights Alliance, the rest of the Class 1-A girls appeared envious over the fact that Yaoyorozu went along with Midoriya, Todoroki, Mineta and Kaminari to the Kyoto beach resort, and the girls, save for Asui, wished that they could have been there at Chinatown to assist Midoriya so that they too would get their share of the reward, but Asui told them not to dwell over it.

Ashido wouldn't let up, saying that the Kyoto beach resort is one of the popular summer destination, and she couldn't believe that Yaoyorozu tagged along with Midoriya,Todoroki and the two boys without telling her.

"Huh? No way!"

"Mina-chan…"

"This is so unfair! Midoriya, Todoroki, Kaminari and Mineta get to go to Kyoto Beach Resort!"

"Kero…be a good sport…"

"How can I? Even Yao-Momo is with them!"

"Easy, Mina-chan…"

"Hmph!"

"Kero…"

Hagakure then mentioned that she heard that four of Class 1-B's PRETTY GIRLS are with them, mentioning Kendo, Yanagi, Tsuniutori and Kodai's names, and this made Ashido grin, saying that either of the two boys in Class 1-A might take interest in the girls of Class 1-B, but Hagakure said that Yaoyorozu is there, so there's a possibility that Todoroki might take an interest in her.

Ashido thought about it and said that might be possible, and this leaves Midoriya to CHOOSE among the girls of Class 1-B, and there she made a bet that Midoriya might take an interest in Kendo, reasoning that she is popular due to appearing at the recent commercial with Yaoyorozu and Uwabami. This made Hagakure feel curious if that scenario would become a possibility.

"Eh? Really, Ashido?"

"Hmm…"

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe…"

"You think Midoriya might GET A SCORE with Kendo?"

"Who knows…"

"Come on!"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

Hearing that comment made Uraraka feel uncomfortable, and wondered, had she learned about this, she might have attempt to tag along with the others, but then Asui noticed her classmate feeling loss in thought and asked her what is the matter, in which Uraraka said she is okay and assured that she is not having any problems.

However, Ashido decided to tease Uraraka and asked if she is feeling insecure because Midoriya would get to hog the girls who are with him and the other Class 1-A boys, and this caused Uraraka to freak out and deny the accusations.

"Wh-what?"

"So…you fancied Midoriya and not Iida, huh?"

"N-no…! That's…"

"Since Todoroki has Yao-Momo…then that means…"

"Y-you're wrong…!"

"So you like Midoriya, huh?"

"N-no…!"

"Ha-ha! Admit it!"

Jiro and Hagakure grinned as they find it fun and joined Ashido in teasing Uraraka and urges her to admit that she took a liking to Midoriya, which only made Uraraka freak out even more.

"So it was Midoriya, huh?"

"That explains it…"

"N-no! You got the…!"

"Come on! Say you like him!"

"Spit it out. You'll get a lighter sentence if you confess."

"No!"

"So it's true!"

"You're busted, Uraraka…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the boys are getting ready as they are putting on their swimsuits with Kaminari and Mineta are overly-excited as they couldn't wait to see the girls in bikinis, which Midoriya and Koda urged the two to control themselves as their antics might cause a conflict and possibly ruin their stay in the resort, though Kaminari assured that things will be okay for everyone.

"Don't worry, Midoriya…Koda. Everything will be fine."

"Huh?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Still…"

"I don't know…"

"Relax, you two…this is the beach! It's natural to look and admire girls in bikini!"

"Kaminari-kun…"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Todoroki sighed as he gets himself ready, and soon the two groups are about to leave their rooms and are ready to head towards the beach area.

Soon the two groups meet up at the exit door that will lead them to the beach area, and several beachgoers stared in surprise upon seeing the UA Academy students in front of them.

The UA Academy students shown are:

Class 1-A:

\- Izuku Midoriya

\- Momo Yaoyorozu

\- Shoto Todoroki

\- Denki Kaminari

\- Minoru Mineta

\- Koji Koda

Class 1-B:

\- Itsuka Kendo

\- Pony Tsunitori

\- Hiryu Rin

\- Yui Kodai

\- Reiko Yanagi

The boys are dressed in swimming shorts, though Midoriya is wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, which Kaminari and Mineta asked in curiosity why the getup, which he appeared hesitant to reply.

"Hey, Midoriya…"

"What's with the getup?"

"Um…ah…"

"I bet you're up to something…"

"Wanting to impress the girls, huh?"

"N-no…I…"

"Nice try…"

"You're becoming one of us…"

"Kaminari! Mineta!"

As for the girls, they are wearing beach robes and Mineta appeared to be disappointed but Laminating assured to his classmate that they will see the girls in bikini in a couple of minutes, which raised Mineta 's spirits and became pumped up.

Rin saw this and asked Todoroki if the rumors are true about Mineta being a HARDCORE hentai, which Todoroki coldly confirmed, saying that he is always like that whenever girls are wearing something sexy.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why would he…?"

"If Mineta ended up in your class you'd be facing a lot of trouble."

"…"

"At least he knows when to behave."

"I can't believe that Mineta is…"

"…"

The group went to the beach area where they found a spot and puts on a huge blanket over the sanded ground and puts down several items where the food is stored, and there Yaoyorozu and some of the Class 1-B girls removed their robes and revealed that they are wearing two-piece bikini, which Kaminari and Mineta stared wide-eyed while steam emitted from their nostrils.

Rin saw this and berated Kaminari and Mineta for their lecherous reactions, yet they ignored him whilst saying that they are glad to be here and to see the girls in sexy bikini, stating that they are in heaven right now.

"Wow…"

"We're in paradise…"

"Hey! Knock it off, you two!"

"I feel like I want to…"

"Me too…"

"Stop ogling my Class 1-B classmates, you maniacs!"

"Heh…"

"Hah…"

Todoroki sighed but Midoriya saw Kendo in a bikini, which was light green, whose color matching her hero costume, and saw how sexy and attractive she looked, and the Class 1-B reply saw him staring at him in admiration and smiled at him, causing Midoriya to blush in response.

By then Mineta mischievously pulled the towel off his classmate's waist, revealing that he is wearing a light-green swimming speedo, which makes him look sexy, and Midoriya berated him for that, but Mineta stared wide-eyed and told Midoriya that he has a STRAIGHT TENT on his crotch area, and looking down, Midoriya is horrified to see it.

Mineta and Kaminari then told Midoriya that he has a HIDDEN DESIRE towards Kendo, which Midoriya frantically deny the accusations.

"So it was Kendo, huh?"

"That explains why you wear a speedo…"

"N-no! You got the…!"

"Come on! Say you like her!"

"Spit it out. You'll get a lighter sentence if you confess. Heck, it'd be nice if you say you want to SCORE her…"

"No! You got the wrong idea!"

"So it's true!"

"You're busted, Midoriya…"

As Midoriya frantically covered his crotch area with his hands, Kendo is seen blushing, and there her classmates, Yanagi and Kodai, advised her to be wary towards the two boys, but questioned if Midoriya is safe or DANGEROUS, which Kendo said that Midoriya is okay.

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Midoriya is a GOOD BOY."

"Seriously?"

"For real?"

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"I mean it. Midoriya is fine."

Meanwhile you can see that Midoriya is still being picked on by Mineta and Kaminari, which a sighing Todoroki told his two classmates to knock it off, which Kaminari and Mineta did, until the latter realized that he has something to do and told the others to go ahead and have fun, as he an off, which made Todoroki wonder what Mineta is up to, as it is unlike him to leave his classmates all of the sudden while in the middle of having an activity in the beach.

Meanwhile, Rin gave Midoriya the towel, as the latter wrapped it around his waist, blushing deep in embarrassment, and there Rin tells Midoriya to relax as they are here to enjoy their vacation, which Midoriya thanked the Class 1-B member for the help.

"Thanks, Rin."

"Sure."

"I appreciate it a lot."

"No problem."

"…"

"Ease up. We're here to relax, so don't feel too tense."

"R-right…"

"Good."

-x-

Somewhere within the beach, Mineta is walking around, looking for someone, but along the way he saw a lot of pretty and sexy girls clad in two-piece bikini, and this somewhat distracted him as he felt that he is in PARADISE, and he enjoyed staring at them, but then their boyfriends saw what Mineta is doing and screamed at him to leave their girlfriends alone.

"HEY!"

"KEEP YOUR EYES TO YOURSELF!"

"LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"NO STARING!"

"BEAT IT, YOU MINI-MANIAC!"

"OR WE'LL KILL YOU!"

"WE MEAN IT!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Mineta ran off as he wanted to avoid trouble, and soon he found what he is looking for, a wealthy Japanese senior citizen who is sitting on a bench, flanked by his bodyguards and there Mineta approached the man, informing him that he was sent here to deliver a PACKAGE, which he said came from the herbal shop at Yokohama's Chinatown.

The man is pleased as he needed it due to him suffering from erectile dysfunction, and the man smiled as he is pleased, revealing that he plan to use the herbs to REVIVE his SEXUAL VIGOR since he brought his girlfriend along, and there the businessman gave Mineta the payment, and as a token of gratitude, he gave the Class 1-A student a small packet, revealing that the contents as aphrodisiac, and tells him how to use it, revealing that it can be ingested by drink or through food supplement.

The businessman also said that one sip or bite would give the recipient SEXUAL ENERGY and he can enjoy sex for about 40 minutes, and this made Mineta stare wide-eyed in excitement, as he dreamed of having SEX with a pretty and sexy girl.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"Of course."

"Non-stop sex for 40 minutes?"

"Indeed. You can have them for free."

"Wow!"

"Think of it as my way of thanking you."

Excitedly, Mineta thanked the businessman and took the packet and left, and the businessman smiled as he instructed his bodyguard to make preparations to have the herb mixed on his drink, and told him to make sure his girlfriend is ready.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the UA students finally arrived at the beach resort and are now at the beach, where they are about to spend their vacation…

Looks like Mineta did a side job where he delivered the said herbs to a wealthy client, in return gets an aphrodisiac for free…which Mineta excitedly accepts and heads back to his schoomates…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Midoriya and the others are hitting the beach, Mineta is eager to try out the aphrodisiac he got for free, and there he gets into an accident that would cause a chain reaction that would affect Midoriya and Kendo…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably around late September or early October)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
